


Learning to Fly

by surprisepink



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: F/F, Getting Together, Post-Timeskip | War Phase (Fire Emblem: Three Houses), Romantic Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-07
Updated: 2019-12-07
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:34:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,299
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21700102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/surprisepink/pseuds/surprisepink
Summary: Ingrid doesn't really understand it, but when Mercedes holds her hand, it's like the thrill of learning to fly all over again.
Relationships: Ashe Duran | Ashe Ubert & Ingrid Brandl Galatea, Ingrid Brandl Galatea/Mercedes von Martritz
Comments: 6
Kudos: 68





	Learning to Fly

Ingrid could still recall the very first time she had mounted a pegasus. It had been a spring afternoon, just days after the beginning of Great Tree Moon, and she had been traversing the modest grounds of her family's manor; if anybody had bothered to ask, she was enjoying the relative warmth after the long winter they’d had - and if she had also been carefully avoiding her dance tutor, well, that was just a convenient coincidence. It hadn't quite been intentional, but she ended up where she often did, at the stables. There, one of the pegasus knights in their employ was grooming her steed, humming an old folk song as she gently worked a comb through its mane.

It was impossible for Ingrid not to stare at the sight, as simple as it was; from a young age she'd been fascinated by the majestic creatures that were called pegasi, and while their riders had always been happy to allow her to stroke them, riding had been forbidden. She was still small, her father had firmly told her, at only ten years of age, and riding was a danger that she ought not expose herself to. Ride horses at most, but preferably carriages. It was more befitting of a young lady.

The knight had turned to her then, as Ingrid looked on in awe. She was a plain girl, about seventeen, and donned a simple tunic and pants, but in that moment it had seemed like the most beautiful thing in the world. If things had not been as they were, if Ingrid had been born a commoner without a crest - would that be her in a few years? Would she be fighting alongside noble knights such as this?

"May I help you, Lady Ingrid?"

She had snapped out of her reverie at this, and embarrassment flooded her; even contemplating such a thing seemed forbidden. "No, it's nothing!"

"Could it be... you wanted to say hello to Phoebe?"

"Mm, well... yes, if I may."

The knight whispered something in the pegasus' ear, stroking her head, then gestured for Ingrid to come closer. "She doesn't mind."

As Ingrid mirrored the knights gentle strokes, she watched the knight just as much as her steed; the girl was smiling warmly, and Ingrid felt another pang - jealously? Or admiration? "I wish I could ride her," she admitted, almost a whisper.

"Oh!" the knight paused for a moment, clearly not expecting that sort of request. "Well... you can ride a horse, right? It's not so different."

"Papa says I can't, it's dangerous."

"If you don't tell him, I won't."

A gasp passed Ingrid's lips as she nodded vigorously; she had not yet learned to keep secrets very well from her father, but the knight seemed so capable, so mature... surely she could help make sure they were not discovered!

Shortly, the two of them were outdoors, positioned on the pegasus, the knight's feet in the stirrups and Ingrid positioned behind her, arms tightly wrapped around her. It felt as though her heart was about to beat out of her chest, although she wasn't sure if it was because of the excitement of what was about to come, the thrill of defying her father's wishes, or the feeling of almost-embracing such a gallant lady. One moment they were firmly on the ground, and then, with a shout from the knight, they weren't.

In retrospect, they couldn't have gone very high; the knight certainly was jeopardizing her position by allowing Ingrid these few minutes of rebellion, and the last thing she would have done was put the young girl in danger on top of all of that, but in those moments it felt like they were a million feet above the earth. As they soared, Ingrid felt the wind muss her hair, and forced herself to open her eyes, and in that moment she realized what freedom could be.

...

From that moment on, she visited the stables whenever she had the chance; her family employed several pegasus knights as a personal guard, and most of them weren't so happy to indulge a child's whims to fly. Still, she embraced every chance she had to interact with the pegasi, to learn their mannerisms, their needs. And seven years later, when she entered the Officer's Academy, she had practically begged to take flying classes, a request that the professor had responded to with a simple shrug and nod. 

Soon enough she had become a capable flier, in no small part thanks to the professor's insistence in their house spending nearly every weekend routing bandits and assigning Ingrid to sky watch duty as soon as they realized the talent she evidently possessed for it. It was a talent she became increasingly glad for as the state of the kingdom grew ever more grim, and by her twenties her skill was on par with that of any other knight. Each day was difficult, but she never grew tired of flying. On the battlefield, flying was safety; it was a chance to escape when needed; it was a way to swoop in and save her friends from precarious situations. Flying had become her freedom, some days the only freedom she felt as the weight of the world crushed each of the Blue Lions and the weight of her future loomed ahead.

She was spending an evening in the stables after a long day of training. Her lance practice had been cut shorter than she would have liked by the coming evening, a disappointment but not a surprise considering that it was the time of the year when the days were beginning to get shorter. But it was getting harder by the day to focus on hobbies and frivolities, and being with her pegasus was a comfort. She was a good mount, but of course he understood nothing of the war, only knew that she'd get extra carrots if she performed as desired. If only happiness could be that simple for everybody.

A rustle of hay came from behind her, and she heard the crash of someone falling over, alongside a high-pitched "Oh!"

"Mercedes?" she said, recognizing her friend's voice immediately, "Are you okay? What are you doing here?"

The other girl gladly took Ingrid's outstretched hand and pulled herself up with as much grace as was possible, given the circumstances. "I'm fine, thank you. As for what I'm doing here, well... I saw the lights were still lit here, and I wondered if everything was all right, and if it wasn't, if I should help. But it looks like you're just grooming your sweetie here."

"My... oh, you mean Clymene?” She had to laugh at that; her pegasus was many things to her, but ‘sweetie’ was not quite the term she would have used. War was dangerous, and pegasi could be particularly vulnerable with the light armor that was necessary to keep them aloft. Any seasoned rider knew that a pegasus that was able to live a full life through an age of combat was a lucky one indeed. Best not to get overly attached.

But Mercedes fought on foot, and either such things hadn’t occurred to her, or perhaps she didn’t let them effect her. “Clymene! How beautiful. May I pet her? I know they prefer purehearted ladies, so...”

“So you’ll have no problem.” Mercedes was the very picture of a lady: caring, well-mannered, and gentle. While the cleric had no experience flying, there was no doubt that Clymene would accept her show of affection. “Here,” she continued, passing her a carrot, “feed her this and she’ll love you.”

Mercedes complied, her giggle like a bell as Clymene took the snack and licked her hand, hoping for more. “She’s so sweet! I wish I knew how to ride...”

“It’s too late now, but come back during the day and I’ll show you how.”

“Oh no, I couldn’t! I’m too clumsy.”

“I think you could manage it - with me, at least. You’re right, it’s no good to fly on someone else’s steed without any experience.”

“In that case… maybe one day. I do trust you to keep me safe, Ingrid.”

She felt her heart flutter at that, a feeling she was slowly coming to associate with Mercedes. As of late, it seemed like every time they spent time together, something or another would make her stomach do a little flip akin to the thrill of pulling off a particularly daring maneuver in midair. A coincidence, surely.

“I will,” Ingrid said, nodding. “You won’t get hurt while I’m around, I’ll see to that.”  
“Such confidence! When you say things like that I remember what a great knight you are! Oh, not that I forget the rest of the time…”

Another flip of her stomach - was it something she ate? - and Ingrid was at a loss for words. Such complements were rare from most of her friends; she was more used to being called strict, or bossy. A great knight… well, that was high praise. Coming from Mercedes in particular… it was because she was so skilled in her own art of magic, Ingrid told herself. No other reason.

“Would you-” it came out as more of a nervous squeak, and Ingrid cleared her throat before continuing. “Would you like to eat dinner together? I was just finishing up getting Clymene ready for bed, and if I don’t eat soon I may collapse.”

“I would love to! Everyone’s been so busy with their own affairs lately, sometimes it’s hard to find friends to dine with.”

As they left the stables, Ingrid felt Mercedes put her hand in her own, tugging her gently toward the dining hall; suddenly it was impossible to concentrate on anything else.

…

That night she could barely remember their dinner conversation; every time Mercedes smiled, she wished that they were holding hands again. It was fine! She reasoned with herself. She admired Mercedes! She was impressed with what a dignified lady she could be while still being a strong presence on the battlefield! She..

Ingrid fell asleep before she could finish that thought, and dreamed of Mercedes squeezing her hand, this time not letting go. Mercedes’ sparkling eyes, her soft, smooth skin, so unlike Ingrid’s own callused hands. Mercedes leaning over the dinner table and whispering sweet nothings about what a gallant knight she was. Mercedes kissing her.

It was probably nothing.

...

She rose before the sun, as she did every day, and set out to keep herself occupied. Dreams, she had been told, were the mind’s way of sorting out the previous day’s events. Surely her subconscious had simply strung things together in an odd, meaningless order. Nothing much needed to be done at the stables today after she had stayed late last night, so she instead ventured to the kitchens. Her own turn for cooking duty had been a few days ago, and given that her skills in the kitchen were largely utilitarian, it was doubtful she would be of much use, but she found that practicing lancework allowed her too much of an opportunity to focus on her own thoughts. Maybe she could help tidy up.

To her pleasant surprise, it was Ashe that she found in the kitchen, chopping up herbs to add to a pan that appeared to already be filled with something bubbling. He turned at the sound of her footsteps, breaking into a grin when he realized who she was.

“Ingrid! Hi.”

“Hello, Ashe. What are you whipping up?”

“Oh, it’s just a simple porridge. Our rations could start to run low at any time, so I thought I’d make something we could each have a lot of without it being too costly. But everything in the greenhouse has been growing so well, so there’s berries and mint to add, at least.”

As she got closer, Ingrid noted the blue-purple color of the pots’ contents; a long whiff revealed that the scent was sweet and fruity. “I never would have thought of that combination,” she said with a nod. “I’m looking forward to it. Er, on that note, do you need any help?”

“Help? No, I don’t think so… unless you were looking for something to do?”

“Was it that obvious? I… I’m not good at sleeping in, but I don’t have anything I need to do right now.”

“Always busy, aren’t you? Sure, you can help. Here, why don’t you finish up these herbs while I get started on the sausages.”

Ingrid was quickly able to get into the task, thankful that Ashe knew her well enough that he was aware she would be best off with a blade in her hand rather than in any position where she would need to know the finer points of balancing flavors. Soon, the scent of mint wafted into her nose with each cut, and the monotonous nature of the task put her mind at ease.

“Ashe,” she said by and by, “have you ever had special feelings for someone?”

“What? Do I seem like I have feelings for someone?!”

When Ingrid looked up a moment later, Ashe was already blushing from ear to ear. “I mean, sorry, I’m not trying to accuse you of anything, it’s just…” she was sure she was blushing too. “You have a good head on your shoulders, and lately I feel like my head has been in the clouds. I was hoping you could knock some sense into me, I guess. So you can say no.”

“Then no, not at all. My goodness, Ingrid, please don’t just say things like that.”

Ingrid didn’t understand much about the ways of the heart, but even she could tell that he wasn’t telling the truth. Honestly she had been hoping that he’d reassure her that her dream was nothing noteworthy, and encourage her to focus fully on the battles lying ahead. Evidently that wasn’t the case, and even Ashe wasn’t immune to… whatever this was. “I don’t even mean romantic feelings. Just… someone you like a lot. Someone very special to you, more than any other friend. Someone who you want to spend all of your time with.”

“I do think that’s called a crush, though. Is there, uh, a boy you like?”

“No, no, a girl!” Wait. “And I don’t like her like that. I… I can’t.”

“Because we’re in the middle of a war?” he paused. “Or... because of your family?” Secretly, she was pleased that he hadn’t reacted one bit when she mentioned it being a girl. Who she definitely didn’t have a crush on, that was silly.

“Hmm. What do you know about crushes?”

“Nothing, I said, nothing! I don’t like anybody.”

“Okay, I think we’re at a standstill, here. Let’s drop it.”

Ashe let out a long sigh and went back to flipping sausages, which now smelled like they were starting to burn. For her part, Ingrid attempted to continue chopping, but it was hard to still her hands. If just a few short words made Ashe think that she had a crush on someone, then maybe…

“I think you should tell her. What you told me, I mean.” His cheeks were still red, but his voice was firmer now. “Maybe she wants to spend all her time with you too, if you’re such good friends. It doesn’t have to be about romance or anything, just I don’t know, see how it goes from there.”

“How did that go for you?”

He paused. “I haven’t tried yet, but I still think it’s good advice.”

This whole thing sounded too complicated for Ingrid’s liking. Maybe she’d just run away to some remote mountain range with no people around and leave Mercedes be. That sounded much simpler than addressing her growing, confusing feelings.

...

By the time the others started entering the dining hall for breakfast, Ingrid had conveniently already eaten and made herself scarce. It would be best not to talk to Mercedes until she had calmed down -- if she could at some point manage that much. Ashe saying _I do think that’s called a crush_ played in her head, over and over, and then Mercedes’ _I do trust you to keep me safe_. It didn’t matter if she did have a crush, did it? It wasn’t as though she could act on it, given her family circumstances, and it _certainly_ wasn’t as if Mercedes would reciprocate her feelings. The whole thing was like a particularly annoying insect, and if she ignored it, it would go away. Right?

She successfully avoided Mercedes all that day, then the next. By the third day, the whole thing was getting exhausting, and she was quickly coming to realize that without seeing Mercedes’ face every so often, her daily life was significantly less interesting. How long as it been since they had shared tea and a heart to heart conversation? It felt like weeks.

Just as she was seated by the lake, feet dangling in the water and idly contemplating hunting Mercedes down and asking her to tea (that would be nice, normal. She could be normal), there was the very woman who occupied her thoughts, sitting next to her as if out of thin air.

“Mercedes!” she gasped.

“Yes, it’s me,” Mercedes replied with a smile. “Are you busy, Ingrid?”

“Oh no, not too busy for you.” Was that an odd thing to say? It was odd, wasn’t it?

“Are you sure? I tried to say hello yesterday, but as soon as I walked past you avoiding making eye contact and started walking in the other direction. Is something the matter?”

Perhaps, Ingrid realized, she wasn’t as good as being sneaky as she had thought. “Nothing’s the matter… not with you. It’s my fault.”

“Your fault? What is?”

“No it’s.. It’s nothing that has to do with you.”

“I see.”

They both sat there in silence then, and it seemed like the longest and heaviest silence Ingrid had ever experienced in her life. There had to be something to say to brighten the mood…!

“The water is beautiful in this weather, huh?” she finally managed, lamely.

“It is!” Mercedes’ tone was perhaps a bit too cheerful; maybe she had felt the weight of the silence just as heavily. “And all of the kitties have been so happy today, basking in the sun. It really feels like spring!”

“Yeah, it’s warmer here than it was at home this time of year. Pegasi don’t mind the cold, but I think I prefer it like this.”

“Say, Ingrid? Do you mind if I hold your hand again?”

Ingrid blinked; that was not the way she was expecting this conversation to go. “Sure,” she said, despite her better judgement, “but why?”

“We did before and you seemed embarrassed. I just wanted to make sure it was all right.”

“Did I seem embarrassed?”

“You did.”

“I”m sorry. None of my other friends do things like that, so...”

“Don’t be! I just like holding your hand.”

Ingrid paused; it felt like time stopped as she heard those words. What was wrong with her? Lots of girls did things like this when they were friends, and Mercedes wasn’t…

“I’d like to do more, if you ever want to!” Mercedes continued.

“What?” She _must_ have misheard that.

“What?”

In what she hoped was one fluid movement, Ingrid took Mercedes’ hand in hers and promptly turned her eyes to the lake. Not a word was spoken between them after that, and Ingrid was sure that Mercedes could hear her heart beating a mile a minute. It was a thrill she was used to, the same thrill that she had felt the first time she flew. That adrenaline rush that happened when she and her pegasus narrowly avoided an arrow, or swooped down to finish off an enemy. It was the thrill of battle, only… softer. More tender. She wanted things to be like this forever.

...

She stared at the ceiling, unable to rest even though it had long gotten dark. The more the war had dragged on, the more she entertained the thought of following her own path in life, and yet when she was faced with a chance to do something different, something that her father would never approve of, it was so much harder to take action.

It had been easy enough to imagine herself spending her life alongside a woman for as long as Ingrid could remember, but she had long ago convinced herself that those desires were innocent, childish. She had grown up knowing that even if it was all well and good for common women to wed, her duty as a crest-bearer was different. She would somehow find an acceptable man to marry, and if the goddess smiled upon her, she would have a dear friend to spend her days with when she wasn’t being a dutiful wife. And yet with each day that passed, she became more determined to take her own path in life. Perhaps this too could be a part of her future…?

Maybe Ashe was right. She could tell Mercedes she cared for her, and then see where it went from there. Her cheeks burned just from that thought; maybe not. She’d likely faint before she got the words out. (Not that Ashe would be much better with whoever _he_ fancied.)

The whole “escaping to a remote mountain range” idea was seeming more appealing by the day.

...

“Ingrid!” Mercedes was gently rapping on the doorway to the stables, her usual soft smile lighting up her face. In the darkness of the night, it had been easy for Ingrid to decide to herself that she would be honest with her friend. Now the task seemed much more daunting.

But she had survived dozens of battles up until this point, and she could conquer this battle of her heart or go down in flames trying. “Mercedes!” she replied, sounding as casual as possible “You didn’t trip this time, huh?”

Ingrid had to grin as Mercedes blushed at her words. “I don’t always trip! In any case, why did you call me here? It all sounds so formal.” In her hands she held a neatly folded note, which Ingrid had written and carefully slipped under her door not an hour ago. _If you are able, please meet me in the stables at your earliest convenience._ Short. Simple. Not too ominous, Ingrid hoped.

As ever, Mercedes’ expression was calm, peaceful; exactly the opposite of what Ingrid felt. It was hard to tell exactly what she was thinking, and that was terrifying. It was tempting, very tempting to make something up and run, but she was bound and determined to see this through. “Mercedes, I…” Ingrid began, then swallowed. “I wanted to tell you something.”

“I thought so. What is it?”

“Well, you’re always so sweet to me, and I wanted to say… thank you. I hope we can be together for a long time. As friends.” The last part was tacked on a bit too hastily, she realized.

“Oh, you’re welcome! That’s so nice, Ingrid. Is there anything else?”

“No, that was it.” That was enough, wasn’t it? For Mercedes to be her dear friend as long as it was possible? Yes, she had decided that was what she would say, and leave it at that. There was no need to saddle her with the same stress and confusion she had been struggling with these past few days.

“Well then, there’s something I want to tell you, too. May I?” That was unexpected, but Ingrid nodded. “I want us to be even closer than friends, if you’ll have me. That is to say… I’ve fallen for you, Ingrid.”

That was the last thing that Ingrid had expected to hear from her, something that she had convinced herself was impossible, and yet here it was, plain as day. She felt very lightheaded all of a sudden, and…

“Ingrid? Should I not have said that?”

She realized she had been standing there with her mouth agape. “No!” she quickly replied. “I mean, yes, I mean… oh no, this wasn’t how I wanted it to go at all. Mercedes, I… I like you too.”

Mercedes let out a sigh of relief and it occurred to Ingrid all at once that maybe she’d been going through the same thing these past few days. She had always seemed so sure of herself, and the thought of her struggling over a confession the same as Ingrid had been was charming, to say the least. Ingrid felt her stress melting away, replaced with a new excitement.

“Oh, I’m so glad!” Mercedes said, clapping her hands together in joy. “You seemed like you might, but then… I wasn’t so sure.”

“Am I that easy to read?”

“Hmm, maybe a little? You’re very honest, that’s what I like so much about you.”

“Well then… thank you.”

“Ingrid?”

“Mercedes?”

She began to steel her courage once again, and it came much more easily this time. “Does this mean I can kiss you?”

She nodded and then Mercedes was closer, and then all at once she was pressing her soft lips against Ingrid’s, and Ingrid was melting into her arms. She tasted like chamomile tea and smelled like her familiar lavender perfume, and Ingrid felt like she was flying. It wasn’t the same as being on a pegasus, not quite - her heart was beating the same way but there was a newfound warmth that reached the tips of her fingers and her toes on top of it. The kiss was short, chaste, and as soon as it was over Ingrid leaned in for another and another, until they both lost track of time together.

What tomorrow would bring was unclear, but for the first time in a long time, Ingrid felt she knew what freedom was.

**Author's Note:**

> I haven't finished Azure Moon and I have a nagging feeling that some detail in this isn't fully canon-compliant but oh well. (Please tell me if I did miss something though.)
> 
> [Follow me on twitter](https://twitter.com/seraphknights), let's talk about how Ingrid should have paired endings with girls.


End file.
